


Remember Well

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Crack, Gen, Grudges, Humor, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria is not pleased that Bucky is the newest addition to the Avengers.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: <i>MCU, Maria Hill. She holds more of a grudge against the Winter Soldier on Nick Fury's behalf than he does.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Well

"If I revert to-" Bucky said, pained look on his face.

"We won't let that happen," Steve said quickly. "You're an Avenger now, and we've all got your back."

"But we need to talk about this," Bucky said, frowning. "If I do revert, someone needs to take me down."

"No, we'll take you into custody," Steve said.

"Agreed," Fury added. "We'd do the same for any Avenger." Clint and Natasha nodded, glancing at each other, clearly thinking of when Loki had taken Clint.

Bucky sighed. "But that might not be possible. It might be too big a risk. And I'm not joining any missions unless I know someone is willing to-"

"I will," Maria said, matter-of-factly. 

Nick raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged. "He goes HYDRA-boy again, I shoot him in the head. He doesn't, I don't. Everyone's happy."

"I wouldn't be," Steve said.

"Is there a reason for your sudden and uncharacteristic agreeability, Agent Hill?" Fury said.

She looked at Fury. "My DC apartment was trashed in the battle on the Potomac. It had great views and an enormous walk in closet."

Fury looked at her skeptically.

Natasha chimed in, "Director, I believe Agent Hill's still mad about that time we had to watch you die."

Maria narrowed her eyes at Natasha. "I really don't like you, sometimes."

Natasha smirked.

"That's very sweet, Agent Hill," Fury said, then promptly added, "Don't kill any Avengers. Direct order."

"What about hitting them really hard in the face, sir?" Maria asked, tone all innocence.

"Wait, if we can hit them in the face, that means Tony too, right?" Clint asked.

Fury sighed, then looked over at Steve. "I know this isn't technically your fault, Rogers, but I'm still going to chalk this one up on my list of ways that you've been a pain in my ass."

"Yes, Director," Steve said.

"Welcome to the team, Barnes," Fury said, reaching out to shake Bucky's hand. 

"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best to serve."

Fury leaned in and whispered, "But seriously. Try not to get shot by Hill."


End file.
